Unkonwn player time 303 on my minecraft bedrock edition
Hay aku adalah minecrafter dari indonesia namaku Lucifer1997 mungkin ini cerita horor ku saat bermain minecraft bedrock edition mohon di dengarkan Saat aku pertama kali bermain minecraft bersama teman temanku kami membuat dunia dimana dunia itu kami namai scaborough hari pertana mungkin terlihat normal normal saja kami membangun gedung membuat rumah perternakan bahkan kami pun belajar cara mengunakan redstone. Akan tetapi setelah beberapa minggu kami bermain kami menemukan sebuah kejangalan yaitu berupa gua yang muncul tiba tiba di map kami, kita pun penasaran dan pergi untuk mejelajahi gua tersebut saat di dalam sana kami menemukan diamond alangkah senangnya kita pada saat itu namun setelah kami keluar dari gua tiba tiba rumah kami terbakar habis dan kebun kebun hancur seolah ada yang sengaja menghacurkannya, teman saya lee berkata mungkin ada sambaran petir yang menghantam. Kemudian kami pun membangun kembali rumah kami Hari berikutnya kami pun bermain pada malam hari di karnakan sekolah libur entah apa yang terjadi map kami tiba tiba menjadi gelap dan pada chatt terdapat player lain yang masuk pada map kami aku pun bertanya pada yana dan lee siapa time303 tersebut mereka menjawab tidak tahu. Aku pun segera menchattnya siapa kamu dia tidak membalasnya setelah beberapa lama muncul player 303 didekat kami dengan mengunakan skin berwarna hitam putih dengan jam di tengahnya dia melihat kami dan tiba tiba dia memukul kami sampai kami mati, dia pun mengatakan sakit kah saya bunuh atau tidak? Saya tahu siapa kalian salah satu dari kalian akan saya bunuh kami pun panik dan segera menutup minecraft kami, selang beberapa hari kami tidak bermain lagi minecraft sampai teman kami lee di temukan mati dibunuh oleh seorang psikopat yang memang sudah mengincarnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku dan yana panik dan tidak ingin lagi bermain sampai saat ini English Version Hey, I'm a Minecrafter from Indonesia. My name is Lucifer1997, and this is my horror story while playing Minecraft bedrock edition. Please listen. When I first played Minecraft with my friends, we made the world where we called the scaborough. The first day may look normal normally; we built the building to make the farm house, and we even learned how to use Redstone. However, after a few weeks we played, we found an insolence that was a cave that appeared suddenly in our map. We were curious and went to explore the cave when in there we found the diamond. How glad we were at that time, but after we came out of the cave, suddenly our house was burned to the ground and the gardens were destroyed as if someone had deliberately destroyed it. My friend lee said maybe there was a lightning strike that hit. Then we rebuilt our house. The next day, we played at night in the school holidays. Either whatever happened our folder suddenly became dark and in chat there was another player who entered in our map. I also asked Yana and Lee who Time303 was. They answered did not know. I also immediately menchattnya who you. He did not reply after a long time emerging player near us by using black and white skin with the clock in the middle. He saw us and suddenly, he beat us till we died. He also said "My illness kills or not? I know which one of you I will kill." We panicked and immediately closed our Minecraft, after a few days we did not play again Minecraft until our friend Lee was found dead and killed by a psychopath who had been after him for the last few months. Me and Yana panicked and no longer wanted to play until now. Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas